Heartbreak, Friendship, or Love?
by Contagious-Anime-Obsession
Summary: Love hurts when your 16. Especially if you're also a Code Lyoko Warrior with family problems. Yumi's head might explode if she doesn't get it all figured out. But at least she has her best friends. Oh, wait. She just might be in love with two of them!
1. Chapter 1

The Code Lyoko Warriors walked back to class after a long battle with Xana fo the day. "Ugg! Im so sore!" complained Yumi. "Stupid Crabs!" Odd laughed "well, getting stepped on is a intresting way of devirtualizing!" Ulrich and Jeromy laughed as well as Yumi chased Odd, shouting things about stepping on him.

The next day in class, Yumi felt more lonly than usual. She was in the grade above the others so she didn't have any classes with them. The only person she knew in any of her classes was William, but he was gone for the next two weeks on a trip. Yumi pulled out her diary and fliped to her picture of Ulrich. She sighed. She would do it. She would ask him to the winter dance.

Yumi didn't really show many of her emotions. The more people knew, the more they could hurt you with. That's why no one except Aileta, knew that she'd had a crush on Ulrich since before they had started fighting on Lyoko.

Well, thats what she thought. Both Jeremy and Odd knew about her "hidden" feelings. Thought they never let on. They secretly made sure that Ulrich didn't see her mistakes, that he DID notice her successes, and made sure, of all things, that he remembered her birthday. :P

So, at lunch when Odd and Jeromy were talking to Aileta via Jeromy's laptop (she is still stuck on Lyoko) she accedently let it slip that Yumi would be asking Ulrich to the dance. Odd, as best friends always seem to do, decided to be a snoop and watch.

The last school bell rang, making Yumi jump. "You can do it, you can do it." she muttered to herself all the way out to the courtyard. Ulrich was always there after school. It was snowing pretty good for the beginning of december. She reached the court yard without noticing Odd in total stalker mode behind her. Looking around nervously, she saw him over by the trees.

Yumi got within hearing range of him before pauseing. She jumped behind a tree when she saw that he was talking to a girl. "Would you go to the dance with me, Ulrich?" asked the girl shly. Yumi turned bright red. "I know Yumi wanted to go with you really bad, so it's ok if you wanna go with her instead of me." Behind the tree Yumi was so red she was practicly melting the snow.

But Ulrich just looked at her and played with his hair. "Huh? I wouldn't ever go to the dance with Yumi." he said "I mean, she's a friend sure, but she'd never be anything else. But i'd love to go with you." The girl smiled up at him and told him she was really happy.

Yumi's tears fell hot on the snow. Odd started to come out from the tree behind Yumi and say something but she turned and ran as fast and ass far as she could into the forest, leaveing behind her oblivious love.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi ran all the way home. There was no noise as she burst through the door crying. No mother running in asking if she was alright. Not even her father saying "bad day, kiddo?" But that wasn't any different than any other day. Yumi ran to her room and fell on her bed. After a while, her door creaked open and her brother snuck in.

"What are you crying like a baby for?" he asked . He was trying to sound mature but she could still hear the concern in his voice. "Nothing much, just a bad day. Go on and do your homework now." Yumi whispered. She didn't want to worry her little brother. He didn't need to shoulder her boy-problems.

She sulked off to take a really long hot bath. The phone rang as she was getting out, but Hiroki answered it. By the time she had gotten to her room and changed, the phone had rang again. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked as if she didn't know. It made it feel like it didn't happen all the time. "Mom's got some meeting to go to, and Dad's work trip has been extended." Her little brother said with attitude in voice. 'Wow, big surprise' was what his posture told his big sister. Yumi just wanted the pain in his eyes and the weight on his shoulders to lift. "How about, we order pizza!?" she exclaimed with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. He smiled and ran off as she called the Pizza place. After a dinner filled with jokes and laughter that almost broke Yumi's heart, she tucked her brother into bed.

She slipped into her room, pushing away the homework that wouldn't get done, and started to cry into her pillow. But her tears had no sound and she made no attempt to make any. Silence was common here, and had already started to be expected by her brother. He'd started sleeping with his iPod on a month ago.

But Yumi just cried and listened to the silence. Until it was broken by a 'tap' and then another. Yumi pulled herself away from her bed and opened her window. And there stood Odd. "Hiya, busy?" Odd asked as if he'd had just been walking by, even though he lived at the school, and decided to drop in. Through her window.

"Nope, not tonight." She said, not even trying to hide her misery. Odd swung himself in and closed the window with a tiny thunk. "So, you want to talk?" he asked, and she knew that he knew. She didn't even want to know how. Yumi just shook her head no. "Then…I'll just sit here for awhile until you think you do." She nodded at his decision before throwing herself face-first onto her bed.

About five minutes later, Odd said "Doesn't the silence bother you? I mean, it seems so…unnatural." Yumi burst out laughing, and Odd looked a little taken back. "Is it like this all the time?" he said in his usual joking tone.

"It's not always so silent. But it is better when my parents are home." She lied through her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to come up with Yumi's world (the bubble she entered). And also trying to decide what should happen next

Chapter 3

The next day at school, Yumi didn't show. Jeremy informed the others that he had gotten a text from her saying Hiroki was sick and she was staying home with him. At lunch, Odd revealed yesterday's happenings to Jeremy and Aileta. Aileta thought for a moment, then froze. She looked shocked. "Aileta?" Jeremy asked, a little worries. Suddenly, her face twisted in anger and she muttered something that sounded like "Liar."

Then she seamed to realize that the two boys were still there. "Oh, I..uh…got to go." She said, saying the only excuse she could think of. Then she was gone. "What was that about?" Odd asked Jeremy. "I have no idea." The other boy replied. As the bell rang, they both shrugged and joined Ulrich to walk to class.

Meanwhile, Aileta was running to the desert sector. She slowed her pass. "So, hows your sick brother." She said sarcasticly. The japinese girl turned around from her seat on a rock. "Oh, so you caught on." Yumi said slowly, as if she was in a daze. Aileta sighed, releasing her anger that Yumi had lied, and gave her friend a hug. "What can I do to help?"

…

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich sat on the bench in the school courtyard. "So, do you have a date to the dance, Ulrich?" Jeremy asked. "Uh, ya, as a matter of fact. This girl from our class asked me." Odd placed his hands behind his head, "You lucky dog. My magic hasn't worked on any of the girls so far." Ulrich smirked, "Of course it has, Odd. Your magic of making them run away." He and Jeremy laughed a while.

"Did any one else want to go with you?" Odd asked after their laughter had finally died. "Well, um, the girl who asked me out thought Yumi wanted to go with me, but that's impossible." Odd leaned forward. "the only thing impossible, Ulrich, is your brain." Jeremy clucked his longue. "Haven't you realized yet?" Ulrich shook his head, looking really confused. "Yumi's had a thing for you for like ever." Odd concluded.

Ulrich pitched forward. "What?!" Odd and Jeremy shook their heads. "You're an idiot." They said together.

…

"Are you sure, Yumi?" Aileta asked one last time. Yumi nodded, "This was your idea to begin with, Al." The pink-haired girl sighed. "I know, I know." She whined "But, I was just thinking that your more the type to stick it out than to run and hide." Yumi's expresstion softened and she hugged her friend. "There's a first time for everything." She said, giving a little smile.

The ground trembled slightly. "Crap, Xana." Aileta said. Yumi looked between the near-invisible bubble and the direction in which the vibrations came from. "It's time." She said. Aileta gave her one last hug and watched as she stepped into the bubble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time the boys got to the factory, Aileta was on the screen shaking her head. "I swear you get slower every time." She teased the boys with a smiled. Jeremy blushed a deep red, "Blame Odd" he said, pointing his thumb at the blonde who was finishing a chocolate bar.

"Scanning Ulrich, Scanning Odd." Jeremy started and Aileta temporarily disappeared from the screen to greet the boys in her world. "Odd! Ulrich!" She cried happily when she saw them. "Hiya, princess." Odd said as he and his friend joined her in the forest sector. "We need to go to the dessert." Aileta said, holding back a shudder. Yumi was there, but hopefully the activated tower was far enough away from her. Jeremy's voice sounded from above her. "I can't get a hold of Yumi." He said, sounding pink-haired girl turned away from her friends. "She's with her brother, remember? We can make it alright without her." She said with a sad look. Then she forced a smile and turned to her friends happily. "Right?"

The boys agreed with her, noticing nothing wrong, and the matter was dropped. They headed to the desert sector while Ulrich wondered how he could have missed Yumi's crush on him. They were close friends and, sure, he had once had a crush on her. But that was a long time ago, and she was older than him. He had never thought it a possibility for her to like him. But now something scratched at his brain.

"Hey, Odd? Yumi didn't…Yumi doesn't know about my date to the dance, does she?" Ulrich said in a wisper, hoping Aileta wouldn't hear. Which she _pretended_ not to. Odd looked across at the brunette from his hover-board and shrugged. "I don't think I'm allowed to say." Ulrich frowned. "Come on, Odd. I'll give you half my breakfast for a whole week if you tell me. Any ways, Yumi would never find out. _'No, never._' Aileta thought sarcastically to herself as she listened in.

Odd looked stuck between helping out Ulrich and keeping Yumi's secret. Aileta fought the urge to turn around and cover his mouth with her hand, opting to speeding up her pace. Odd finally broke under his friends gaze. "Okay. Okay. I can't say I she did or not, but I can think out loud." He said, in his usual snarky tone. Ulrich grinned. 'Stupid loop holes.' Aileta thought, concentrating on acting as if she couldn't hear them.

"Yumi MAY have been looking for you, MAYBE wanting to talk about the dance. She MIGHT have seen you in the courtyard, and IF she walked over to you she MAY have heard you say that you would never concider her as a girlfriend." Ulrich listened, then started to open his mouth to ask how Odd knew it all, but the cat already had that covered. "And IF all of this happened, I COULD have been with her at the time."

Odd speed up to be on the right side of Aileta, while Ulrich did the same on her left. 'Is she faking taking care of her brother because of me?' he couldn't help thinking. 'Maybe I'll go see her after this, just to make sure.'

Aileta held her breathe as they passed over the plateu RIGHT NEXT TO YUMI. She could see the two trees that marked the invisible entrance, and she tried to calm herself. The boys couldn't possibly know what it marked and she had hidden all computer traces so Jeremy couldn't see it either. She didn't like lying to the computer genius, but she had given her word to Yumi.

She tried to resist her urge to go to Yumi's hiding place, wondering if she was watching them. As Odd took on a crab and Ulrich a couple of kankralots (I just sounded it out -_-), she ran toward thee tower. I glowed red before her, and she squeezed her eyes shut apologizing in her head for all the lies.

. . .

The team stood next to the supercomputer, happy for the successful mission. "We should tell Yumi." Ulrich said, reaching for his pocket. "Dang, I don't have my phone." Odd placed his hand on his best friends shoulder. "I got it." He said, smiling.

"Hello?" a woman, Yumi's mom, answered the phone. "Hey, it's Odd. If Yumi there?" He heard her say something angrily to someone near her before answering him. "No, she's staying with a friend of hers named Aileta for a while." Odd thanked her, shocked, and hung up the phone. "What did she say?" Jeremy asked.

Odd ignored him, pushing him roughly out of the way and taking his place in front of the computer screen. "Aileta!" He said into the microphone. She popped up, smiling. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. "Where is she?" he said, not angry or despret, just curious.

"What are you talking about, Odd?" Ulrich said from behind him. "Have you gone crazy?" Jeremy chimed in. But they both fell silent at Aileta's shocked face. "How'd you find out so fast?" she said, looking disappointed in herself. It was obvious that she wasn't going to talk. "We're going to find her, princess." He said smoothly. The pink haired girl nodded and disappeared from the screen.

"What's going on?" Jeremy's voiced asked him. Odd smiled at him. "Yumi's playing a big game of hide and seek. She told her mom she was staying with a friend named Aileta." Ulrich groaned. "This is all my fault." Odd grinned, "Don't worry, girls are just crazy. Lets go find her before it gets dark. It's four o'clock now. We got about two hours." The two boys nodded at the third, and took off to find their comrade.

At the same time, Aileta was running across the dessert region. She didn't even pause as she ran between the two out-of-place trees and disappeared off the face of Lyoko.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside the virtual bubble, Aileta couldn't see. There was fog every where, so thick that all she could see was white. And it was completely silent. "When I was in my world before, everything was full of men chasing me here at the entrance." The pink-haired girl thought out loud. "But…this is sad. This world reflects someone's life, inner feelings, fears. While mine had the personification of being taken away from my family, hers is nothing. Is she not scared of anything?"

Before Aileta could even wonder about the answer, she came to the end of the 'fear entrance'. It was the "hallway" between Lyoko and the virtual side-world that was made for Yumi. It showed the owners inner fears, usually. The virual girl stepped out of the white fog, and into a big park. The park was full of laughter from a young boy that Aileta recognized as Hiroki from the pictures she had seen.

He was chasing a soccer ball kicked by a man, and he seemed to have the brightest smile in the world. The boy paused and stared at Aileta for a moment, before smiling. "Who are you?" he asked kindly, picking up the soccer ball. "Aileta." She replied, looking at him. This world was huge, so it could take her forever to find Yumi if she didn't ask one of the world's creations (like this Hiroki) or Yumi came out to find her herself.

"Would you like to play soccer with me?" he asked, grinning like the sun. "But aren't you playing with your dad?" she asked, confused. It would be rude to steal the boy away from his game. "No, my dad can't play right now. He's busy." Looking over, Aileta saw the man was gone. He had simply vanished without a sound, so she nodded her head. "Sure, I'll play with you."

She laughed as he tried to show her how to pick the ball into the goal. She got it once, nothing compared to his powerful kicks. Soon, Hiroki picked up the ball. "That was fun. You deserve a reward. I'll answer your question, if you want." He said, still smiling. He had a way of making her want him to smile forever and to never stop. "My question?" she asked. She hadn't asked him a question, had she?

"My sister is over there!" he said, pointing. Off in the distance, Aileta could hear a strange noise. She went towards it, and came to a swing set. "Hey, Aileta!" Yumi said, jumping off the swing and landing right in front of her friend. "What's going on out there?"

"Their looking for you." Aileta said, giving her a hug. Neither stopped smiling, or had a hint of care in their voice. "Yeah, I knew they would. See, that's why I came here. I wanted to be alone for a while. To work things out without any pestering or worries about anything else." Aileta nodded. "No school work!" she said, thinking that was the only thing that could get in Yumi's way.

"Come on, let's go to the house. I made it awesome while you were gone." Yumi invited. They walked to the left of the swings, and soon the landscape changed drastically. They were on a stone path, now, with flowers on either side of them. In front of them was a two story stone house. The porch was wood with chairs


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was already dark in the real world but Odd was still looking. "Odd, don't you think we should turn in now?" Jeremy asked, stifling a yawn. "I guess so." The purple-stripped-blond replied, sticking his hands in his pockets and dragging his feet like he does every time he's disappointed.

"We'll find her tomorrow." Ulrich jumped in, slightly worried but mostly confident in Yumi's ability to take care of herself. Jeremy headed back to his room to give Aileta a quick update while Odd and Ulrich went straight to bed. The brannette feel asleep immediately, so he didn't hear the absence of his roommate's snoring. Odd lay facing the wall, but couldn't sleep. A certain memory came to him that forced him to press his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Flashback Time! :

_Yumi was stretched out on their usual bench in the courtyard when Odd walked up, muttering about dirty-dishwater flavored soup; just like every day. "Where's everyone else?" She questioned, throwing her book that she had been reading into her backpack. "Einstein has a lunch date with his darling Aileta, and Ulrich has penalty lessons today in math."_

_"I'd rather have detention during a dozen return trips than THAT!" Yumi laughed, taking Odd's cup of soup right out of his hand and drank some of it. "Hey, give that back!" Odd laughed, trying to wrestle it back from her, which only accomplished having it end up on the ground. "I have an idea." Yumi said laying down on the bench, propped up on her elbows, and pulled out a sketchbook from the younger boy's backpack. Ulrich had given it to him ages ago, though he hadn't found a use for it yet, so it was empty. "Let's combine our dream houses, and I'll sketch it in here." She said._

_Odd smirked and held back a snarky comment on how cheesy it sounded, but agreed. The final project was beautiful, he even said so out loud. It was a two story stone house, with a stone walk way, sided by flowers on either side, and a wooden porch with chairs. Yumi drew each individual room on its own page. The kitchen was one of thoughs out of the old shows, with checkered floors and a pitcher of lemonade on the counter. It was all Odd's idea, but upstairs, the walls were covered in Yumi's drawing and paintings. _

_'Here, keep it." Yumi said, shutting the book and handing it to him. "Me?" he asked, taking it. "Aren't you afraid I'll lose it?" the girl gave him the most real, happiest smile she had ever given since they had met that it almost made him fall off the bench. "I trust you with it. This is really special to me now, and I want you to hold on to it, cause we did it together." He nodded putting it gentle in his backpack. _

End of Flashback Time!

Odd still couldn't sleep, so he got up from his bed as silently as he could. Tip toeing in his childish manner, he snuck over to his cabinet/closet. Far in the back, safe from anything he might throw or spill in there, he dug out the journal. Back on his bed, he slowly slipped throw the carefully-shaded sketches. On the next blank page, her wrote a list of things that he decided that he and Yumi would add later on.

_Porch Swing_

_Cookies (I'm hungry)_

_Stars hanging from the ceiling in the library_

_Back deck_

_Big telescope on the back deck _

_(I know you love stars and books, Yumi)_

_Soccer goal in the back yard _

Odd feel asleep with the book on his chest, and slept as soundly as ever, not even snoring.

Meanwhile, Jeremy had given up trying to contact Aileta, and even though he was worried that she wasn't answering him, he figured it would have to wait till the next day. At three o'clock in the morning, the power in the dorms went out, causing all three boys to sleep in by four hours.

"Odd! Wake up already!' Jeremy shock him violently. "We've missed almost all our classes!" Kiwi jumped up and started licking Odd's face, causing him to finally sit up. "What? Well if we've missed this much, then I guess we don't have to go at all right?" he said laying back down. "That's what I was thinking, but instead of sleeping we should really use this time looking for YUMI."

At the reminder, both Odd and Ulrich jumped out of bed. Kiwi landed very unhappily on the floor at Odd's feet as he tried to get dressed in a hurry. As they got dressed and ran out the door, Odd totally forgot the sketchbook, which had landed face-down on the wooden floor. Kiwi sniffed at it for a moment before picking it up and walking out the open door. He made his way down to Jeremy's room, where he had probably intended to hide it.

As he entered the genius's room though, something distracted the dog. The computer screen was blinking with a strange symbol; the symbol of XANA. After a minute, a ink-like smoke drifted from the computer and over to Kiwi the Dog. He went stiff, his eyes reflecting the red symbol as he picked up the notebook again and walked out into the hallway, possessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The next day – well, night really – started like this:**

Odd couldn't find his dog.

Ulrich was trying to figure out his new-found feelings for Emily.

Jeremy's laptop seemed to be on the blitz.

Lyoko was having a earthquake.

And the girls were freaking out because the dream world was literally falling apart…into the digital sea.

**This is how everything turned out about an hour later:**

Odd found his dog in the factory destroying – eating, really – the scanners.

Ulrich still hadn't figured out anything about Emily.

Jeremy was trying to get hold of Alieta to tell her to find the deactivated tower.

The dream world dropped Alieta and Yumi into the Digital Sea.

And, right before they hit the "water", the disappeared and reappeared…

In the factory.

All three boys stood, dumbstruck, as the scanners opened and out feel two girls. But not ANY girls…Aileta and Yumi.

After the girls stood up and looked arund, Odd couldn't help but crack a joke. He pointed at the Asian girl and said "I found Yumi." All innocent like. After a minute of silence everyone started cracking up. Yumi slung her arm around Odd, and said "You sure did."

Jeremy hugged Aileta, which almost made them both faint. And then the confustion started. "How did you get here?" "Where were you Yumi?" "What happened on Lyoko?" "I'm sorry" "You and AAileta were trying to alope, weren't you?!" "Yes, Odd, that is totally what we were trying to do." ETC ETC ETC!

Another three hours later, they finally had a plan. Jeremy would computer-hack up some legal documents for Aileta, and she would stay in Jeremy's room while he crashed in Odd and Ulrich's.

Yumi was ready to go home. Almost. Her parents weren't home, and she ran full speed to Hiroki's room. She burst in and, after a moment for him to recognize her, he jumped into her arms. "Sorry for leaving you here all alone. I was being selfish." Her brother hugged her tight. "It's okay, they didn't fight nearly as much while you were gone." She involenteerly flinched. Her brother didn't realize the meaning behind hhis words. He didn't know that all the fighting was because she was there in the first place.

But she pushed it aside, and made him dinner. She tucked him into bed and then went and crashed in her own. Today had been weird. Some how both her and Aileta had been divertulized without any warning or reason.

But she, of course, had to think "At least it can't get any worse." Word of advise: NEVER SAY THAT. Because about five mminutes later, a nice little evil voice echoed in her head.

"Hello, Yumi. I find your information very…interesting."

"XANA?"

"You got it."

CRAP!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, yay." Yumi grumbled the next morning as she walked to school. "I'm so happy I have a new friend."

"It isn't as if I planned this," XANA said, sounding exactly like what Yumi called a "rich-bastard." He was snarky, condescending, and narcissistic. Plus, he was now in her head. According to him, he was stuck there, and it wasn't even his fault. "A bug I put in the computer did this," he explained for about the millionth time. "It was supposed to keep the scanners from working if the dog didn't work."

"Yeah, yeah. And how'd that go for you again?" Yumi said, getting tired of him saying it was all her fault. For a super-computer evil-genius AI (artificial intelligence), he sure did sound like a stuck up school-boy.

Yumi hadn't had morning classed that morning, and so she arrived at the same time the others were getting out for lunch. "Odd, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, sounding much the same as usual, which surprised her. "Sure thing," he said, walking away from the others with her..

"I have a little…problem." She said, causing Odd to laugh. "What, William asking for your hand in marriage? It is a bit too soon, if you ask me." She smacked the back of his head…HARD. "No, I have a new friend. As in, XANA is now the little voice in the back of my head. And he won't shut up."

Odd blanched, and nearly fell on his feet from stopping so fast. "What?!" he asked, completely shocked. "How did that happen?" Yumi shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. "He says it wasn't his fault and that it must have been the bug he tried to put in the scanners." Odd looked back at the others, who were over at the vending machine getting dish-water soup. "You gonna tell them?" he asked.

"No, I told you, but I don't really want them to know." Odd face palmed. "You're so stubborn." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the others. "There's this little thing called friendship that makes us share secrets that could cause us danger. We usually do it when people, such as Jeremy, can help."

"Hey, Instine. We got a XANA problem." Odd said, as he and Yumi reached them. "What? But Odd, my computer has been silent all day." Jeremy said, throwing away his empty soup cup. "Not in your computer, Jeremy. XANA excaped." It was almost amusing the look on the others faces. It looked as if they had all been hit in the face with cream pies.

"Um, and HOW do you know this." Aileta said, being the 1st to recover. Yumi raised her hand. "Let's just say that I got a new roommate; in my head."

After several minutes of explaining and coming to terms with what was happening, the finally got the basics down. "So, it was his fault." Ulrich stated. Yumi laughed suddenly. She looked up to see them staring at her. "Oops, sorry. Shut up, XANA." She said, still sounding amused. "What did he say?" Odd asked, looking curious. "Some things that aren't appropriate to repeat at school." She said. Odd's face got an all-the-more-interested look on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Yumi's P.O.V)

With X.A.N.A in my head, I can't concentrate or even think without emotionless voice that sounds like a computer, not surprising since he IS a A.I (Artificial Intelligence), answering or questioning me. Plus side to it? A computer inn my head means I know all the answers on my second period math quiz.

At lunch, I got outside before the rest of my friends. I was SO glad to finally get away from the classroom. Whenever my teacher would say something like "Because X=24, Y=7X is?" and X.A.N.A would answer it, no matter how many times I tell him to shut up and let me figure it out. Today was turning into a horrible day.

I still can't believe I ran off to hide on Lyoko without thinking of Hiroki. "But, isn't it your fault that you have to worry about him in the first place?" thiat annoying little voice, that doesn't belong to me, said. "Oh joy, you're back. I was starting to miss you." I said sarcastically under my breath.

I couldn't help it; it punched the wall next to the vending machine. And then I punched it again; and again. And then I punched it harder. Why the hell did he have to be in MY head. Why not Aelita or Jeremy's. Someone who didn't have to go home everyday and worry about their own end-of-the-world scenario.

"Yumi, Stop!" Suddenly, someone's arms were around, pulling her back, out of the reach froom the wall. She stumbled and fell on her butt, the person's arms still wrapped around her from behind.

Yumi looked behind her to see… "Odd," she said, in barely a whisper. "Calm down, Yumi. You were going to break your hand." The boy said, in a weird voice. 'Voice communication suggests the boy is in shocked and in an over-emotional state'. X.A.N.A said. And for the first time, "Yumi was glad he was in her head.

"I'm sorry," She said, leaning back, into his embrace. "I was just…really mad." He nodded before releasing her. When they both stood up, Yumi turned away from her, looking at her hand in an attempt to hide the blush that was spread across her face. 'What the hell? Am I sick? Why is my face so hot?' she thought to herself. But, of course, she totally forgot there was now someone to answer her. 'Reactions suggest a emotional attachment such as attachment or lo…' 'STOP! I don't wanna hear it!' Yumi htought-screamed at him.

"We need a way to get him out of your head." Odd said, looking concerned. "He's a danger to you, and to the entire group." Odd said. Not the best of topics to bring up when she was already feeling bad enough. "SHUT. UP!" She screamed at him. "I KNOW I'm a danger. I KNOW that I need to get rid of him. And I KNOW that frickin' useless with him in my frickin' head! But it's not my fault!"

Then, she ran past Odd, who was still shell-shocked. It was at the same time that Odd, Ulrich, and Aileta came running up. "What happened?" The blonde asked Odd. "X.A.N.A's got Yumi totally on the blitz. She's starting to sound like Sissy when she doesn't get her beauty sleep."

"We need to figure this out soon. It could get even worse." Ulrich looked at him cautiously. "What kind of 'worse'?" Jeremy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I found a section in Aileita's Dad's journals. He theorized that an A.I _could_ enter a human mind. And, if he's theories are right, there's no telling tok what kind of extent X.A.N.A will be able to go."

. . . . . . .

Yumi looked at herself in the mirror. She really was pathetic. 'Of the Lyoko Warriors Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aileta, you _do_ rank the lowest in power.' X.A.N.A said. "Oh, thanks." Yumi said back sarcastically. "Now even the computer program in my head thinks I'm useless." 'Not _useless_, just _less_ useful.' He said. "Because that makes it _so_ much better.'

Yumi's hand raised into the air and struck the mirror. She looked at her hand in horror. "you…you did that…" she said, barely believeing what she just saw. X.A.N.A had just controlled her body, causing her to forcibly break her mirror.

As she starred at her now broken mirror, X.A.N.A spoke. 'Now THIS is an interesting improvement."


End file.
